exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice (Element)
Ice is one of the primordial elements, an uncommon one as it is often merged with Water. Ice represents progress, logic, and clarity of mind. Its Great Spirit is Fimbulvetr. A wielder of ice is a Cryomancer. Ice as an Element Ice seems like a basic element at first - being able to summon columns of frost and attacking with stalagmites and similar attacks. But in fact, Ice is one of the most subtle and versatile elements. Ice excels in control strategies, that is, slowing and freezing enemies, preventing them from acting, countering their magic while in turn granting its allies a higher focus and mastery over Mana. Ice is also one of the element with the most ties to Time Magic and as such makes it easy to control the pace of a battle. Cryomancers are strategists, able as well to use their mana manipulation to use metamagic, countering or bouncing enemy spells while reinforcing their own. Ice as a Symbol Ice is the element of progress and intellect. It is often opposed to Fire as Ice seeks an intellectual approach of reality, attempting to understand the world through logic alone while Fire rejects logic and favors emotional impulses, something Ice openly rejects. Ice is not unable to feel emotion, nor is it sociopathic. Ice individuals do feel emotions, but rarely show them - they would rather use their mind and put aside emotional concerns when it is time to take decisions. This does not prevent them from feeling happiness or love - they just don't let it interfere with their plans. Ice also shouldn't be equated with high intelligence. Not all intelligent individuals are Ice-aligned, it is rather Ice-aligned individuals who put the emphasis on their own intelligence. Ice with other Elements Ice, like most other elements, can be used with other elements in a process called elemental hybridation. Hybrid elements born of Ice magic are more subtle and able to twist the usual rules of elements into the caster's will. * Ice can be combined with Darkness to create Void manipulation, a lesser aspect of the Void that allows the annihilation of material things and the summoning of black holes. * Ice can be combined with Fire to create Entropy manipulation which represents the ability to control the temperature around large areas and create destructive explosions. * Ice can be combined with Earth to create Crystal manipulation, summoning mystical glass crystals that are specialized in neutralizing and bouncing magical attacks. * Ice can be combined with Light to create Reflect manipulation, copying and bouncing the enemy's assaults in order to use them as karmic punishment. * Ice can be combined with Thunder to create Time manipulation, a subtype of Time Magic based on altering individuals' speed and hasten the course of battle. * Ice can be combined with Water to create Mist manipulation, controlling mystic fog in order to impede movement and alter the Focus of all present mages. * Ice can be combined with Wind to create Aether manipulation that both twists and distorts magic in order to gain a sizeable advantage over opponent's magic. Category:Element